Arreglarte
by La AvIa
Summary: .:Oneshot:. AU Inu&Kag Luego de un suceso muy duro de afrontar para Inuyasha, Kagome comienza a pensar en la manera de ayudarlo, de siempre estar con èl...en la forma de Arreglar su corazòn.


Hello! tanto tiempo no? Pues bien aki leas traigo otro oneshoto k desde hace muchisimo tiempo tenia ganas de subir pero pus el tiempo no es mi aliado en estos momentos.

oigan sobre la historia hello, i love u...pido paciencia esk olvide meter los demas capitulos k tenia en mi compu a mi memoria y ahora ya ni me acuerdo como va no desesperen k yo hare lo k pueda para reescribirlo o haber k sale.

bueno sin mas los dejo can la lectura de este oneshot.

como se sabe pues ya todos los fanfic de Inuyasha son del tipo AU y este es uno de ellos.

Enjoy It!!

**Fix You by Coldplay**

* * *

**Arreglarte**

La paz y tranquilidad que la noche le ofrecía era total y completamente admirable. ¿Hacia cuanto no podía estar así? Tal vez desde que llego ala época del Sengoku. Guerra tras guerra, conflicto tras conflicto. Había ocasiones que pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca haber ido a buscar al su gato al fondo de ese poso. ¡El era el causante de todas sus desgracias! No, no podía culpar al pobre animalito. Viéndolo desde otro punto, gracias a el, estaba viviendo una de las épocas mas maravillosas de toda su vida. Definitivamente, nunca cambiaria todas sus aventuras vividas en este tiempo. Nunca cambiaria a sus amigos. Nunca cambiaria el haber conocido a Inuyasha.

Y pensar que al comienzo, no podían siquiera cruzar palabra sin gritarse. Ahora también lo hacían, pero había algo distinto. Sabía muy bien que nunca jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara, primero muerto. Siempre se preocupaba por ella, a su modo, pero se preocupaba. Era el jefe de la manada, el responsable de todos ellos. Su ángel guardián.

Pero desde varios meses atrás, ese ángel guardián había perdido un poco de la chispa que siempre lo caracterizaba. Ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos del color del sol, había disminuido notablemente. No era el mismo de siempre. El desgano el su voz era evidente. La razón era fácil, la traición de su amada miko era la responsable. Lo había engañado, y casi había provocado su muerte. Finalmente se había aliado con el imbécil de Naraku. Parecía que quisiera mandar todo al demonio, pero el sabia que eso era imposible. Era su misión, de ambos. A veces le observaba disimuladamente, estaba distraído, como pensando en todo y ala vez en nada. Triste, distante y tal vez hasta indiferente.

Deseaba ir mas allá de lo que sus acciones reflejaban. Anhelaba poder hacer algo para que su herido corazón dejara de sufrir. Imploraba por acercársele para susurrarle, que todo estaría bien, como si de un pequeño se tratar. ¿Acaso el Hanyou no sabia cuanto sufría ella con su actitud? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuan preocupada estaba por el? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuan estúpidamente enamorada estaba de él? No tal vez ni siquiera esa palabra existía en su vocablo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, alejado de todo. Mirando al cielo como pidiendo, no exigiendo respuestas que nunca le serian dadas. Sus amigos le observaban atentos pero con un poco de frustración. Odiaban verlo de ese modo, extrañaban al malhumorado y exasperante hanyou que siempre los acompañaba, que era fiero en la batalla, que gritaba y discutía por todo y por nada.

-. Otra vez esta actuando como un perro tonto.- dijo molesto Shippou.

-. Ya déjalo Shippou, puede escucharte.- respondió Miroku.-. No podemos hacer nada por él. La traición es algo que solo el tiempo puede curar.

-. Pero ya paso demasiado tiempo houshi sama.-. Alego Sango.

-. Si pero debemos entender que la señorita Kikyo fue alguien muy importante en su vida y que es muy difícil para él, el simple hecho de sobre llevarlo.-

-._Su primer y único amor_.-. Pensó Kagome posando su mirada en lar ardientes llamas de la fogata.

De repente, Inuyasha se puso de pie y se dirigió a ellos. Había escuchado toda la conversación y tenían razón era un tonto. Pero esa no era la única razón de su tortura.

-. Voy a caminar un rato.- dijo solamente dándose la vuelta e internándose en el bosque. Debía despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas.

Kagome lo observo perderse entre el espeso bosque y su corazón se encogió. Tenia que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Tenia que hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-. Voy con él.- dijo sin mas y poniéndose de pie.

-. Señorita Kagome no cree que es mejor dejarlo solo.- sugirió el monje

-. A estado solo por muchísimo tiempo y tendrá aun mas tiempo para estarlo. Ahora necesita de alguien.- respondió Kagome comenzando a andar.

El resto del grupo solo pensó en sus palabras. Tenia razón ya habría tiempo para la soledad. Kagome camino pensando que después de todo no era muy buena idea el seguir al hanyou. ¿Que tal si se perdía? ¿O si le atacaba algún youkai? Luego de unos minutos de reflexión, llego hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. Desde lo alto de este, caía una pequeña cascada. Ahí acostado en el pasto lo vio.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada. Por unos instantes pensó que tal vez estaba dormido, hasta que sus orejitas se movieron en dirección en donde ella se encontraba. Su nariz se movido haciendo esa pequeño movimiento que daba a entender que estaba olfateando algo. Kagome avanzo y se sentó a su lado. Inuyasha aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero era obvio que estaba despierto.

-. Inuyasha. ¿Cómo estas?.-pregunto Kagome tratando de comenzar la platica.

-. Bien. ¿Como debería de estar?.-. Respondió golpeadamente Inuyasha mientras se sentaba.

-. Si tienes razón. Sabes, desde hace algunos días he querido decirte algo.-dijo Kagome bajando la mirada.

El hanyou se tenso, podría ser que?

-. Yo…yo también…he estado pensando en decirte algo, Kagome.- respondió el hanyou sonrojándose un poco.

Kagome le miro un poco expectante. ¿Inuyasha hablar? ¡Pero si él jamás lo hace! Sacudió un poco su cabeza para comenzar a hablar.

-. Sabes, últimamente he pensado en todas las cosas que nos han pasado en todo este tiempo. Todos los peligros que hemos pasado. Los momentos felices. Los momentos tristes.- dijo rememorando algunos de ellos. El hanyou tenía su entera atención.

-. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que tu y yo peleamos, esa cuando yo te vi con…- hizo una pequeña pausa.- ella.- completo. Inuyasha asintió rápidamente. Como olvidarlo. Ese día se dio cuenta del corazón tan grande que poseía aquella niñita del futuro.

-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre iba a estar contigo?¿que no importaba que siempre podías contar conmigo para lo que fuera?- pregunto Kagome.

-.Si lo recuerdo.-dijo solamente.

-. Pues bien, esa promesa sigue en pie. Inuyasha no me gusta verte a si, a ninguno de nosotros. Si puedo hacer algo por ti, solo dilo. Yo tratare de hacerlo, quiero que seas feliz, no importa con que o con quien.- un nudo en la garganta se le formo.- mereces ser feliz.-. Kagome suavemente se recargo en el cuerpo del joven hibrido. Inuyasha sonrió, no era lo que él pensaba, pero lo animaba a decir lo que había estado atormentándolo los últimos meses. Paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome.

-. ¿Sabes algo? Desde que paso lo de Kikyo había estado pensando en que si realmente era lo correcto.-. Se animo a decir Inuyasha.- pensaba en ti y en mi. En todas las ocasiones que has llorado por mi. En todas las ocasiones que siento que el mundo se me viene encima por el hecho de que estés en peligro. En todas las veces que siento que mi corazón se parte en miles de pedazos por verte sufrir y por que la mayoría de esas veces yo soy el culpable.- decía Inuyasha apaciblemente.

Kagome estaba sorprendida. Inuyasha diciendo esas palabras. ¡Por Kami! Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. El brazo que la mantenía sujeta apretó más su agarre.

-. Tu me dijiste que te dijera si había algo que tu pudieras hacer algo por mi ¿no?.-pregunto Inuyasha ahora con sus ojos clavados en los de Kagome. Ella como pudo murmuro vagamente un "si"

-. Bueno pues, lo que quiero. No, lo que necesito, es que estés conmigo.-.finalizo Inuyasha ante la mirada atónita de la joven colegiala. Inuyasha subió su mano y acaricio suavemente su mejilla que estaba con un tono escarlata poco usual en ella.-. Necesito que estés conmigo siempre Kagome.-

Kagome estaba completamente absorta. Estas palabras ya las había escuchado antes de la boca del hanyou, pero esta vez, el tono usado era casi de suplica. De pronto sintió una calidez inigualable sobre sus labios. Lo siguiente que supo, es que Inuyasha estaba pegado a su rostro con los ojos cerrados y brindándole a su boca suaves y dulces caricias. La estaba besando. Al principio su rostro estaba tenso y nervioso, pero poco a poco comenzó a distenderse y a dejarse llevar.

Una suave danza y perfecta era bailada por esas dos personas. Se separaron un instante e Inuyasha apoyo su frente en la de Kagome y ella coloco su mano en la mejilla del joven.

-. Yo también, necesito estar contigo, para siempre Inuyasha.-murmuro aun más sonrojada Kagome. Inuyasha sonrió, la miro a los ojos y volvió a besarla con más ansias que antes.

Esta vez no solo era un roce de labios. Ambos se estaban devorando sin restricciones. Inuyasha profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de Kagome. La chica se sorprendió pero luego de unos instantes, se acostumbro e hizo lo mismos con el joven hanyou, provocándole que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha sentía que la sangre le hervía de puro y simple deseo. Deseo por esa niña que tenia enfrente suyo. Como había estado tan ciego como para siquiera compararla con Kikyo. Ella era infinidad de veces mejor, en todos los aspectos posibles. Kagome simplemente no podía creerlo, Inuyasha estaba ahí, besándola como nunca antes pudo haberse imaginado que ningún hombre lo hiciera.

El joven jugaba enroscando su cabello en sus dedos y masajeando suavemente su espalda. De un instante a otro, se hallaba recostado sobre ella en el pasto. Ambos acariciaban tímidamente el cuerpo del otro. Inuyasha trataba de no incomodarla con su peso, pero era inevitable. Deseaba tanto unirse a ella. Se separo rápidamente antes de que cualquier instinto de youkai le hiciera perder la razón.

-. Creo que mejor nos vamos. Los demás deben estar preocupados.- dijo Inuyasha notando un dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen.

-. Espera! Yo…yo.- murmuraba débilmente Kagome con las mejillas arreboladas completamente.-. Yo deseo arreglarte.- respondió simplemente mientras posaba su mano en el pecho de Inuyasha, justo en el lugar en donde estaba situado su corazón y donde antes estuvo la flecha selladora de Kikyo.

Inuyasha volvió a su posición anterior y le susurro al oído.

-. Tú me arreglaste desde el día que comenzaste a quererme. Te amo.-

-. Y yo a ti Inuyasha.-contesto Kagome besándolo nuevamente

_**When you try you best, but you don't succeed.**_

_Cuando haces tu mejor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito__**.**_

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

_Cuando tienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas_

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir__**.**_

_**Stuck in reverse**_

_Retrocede._

Los besos eran ahora hambrientos y desesperados, anhelantes por más y más. Ambos sentían que se ahogaban, aun que tuviesen todo el aire del mundo. Inuyasha besaba el cuello de Kagome son calma. Dejaba un camino rojizo que el roce provocaba. La muchacha sentía una necesidad increíble por sentirlo contra ella. Solo atinaba a acariciar su ancha espalda un con la ropa puesta. Inuyasha se enderezo un poco y se saco el haori junto con el gi de un solo golpe y dirigió sus manos inquietas hasta los ojales de la blusa de la muchacha, sacando botón por botón con una tranquilidad que era totalmente desconocida para él.

Kagome ahora también besaba el hombro recién descubierto del joven provocándole nuevas sensaciones. Acariciaba descaradamente su espalda desnuda, sintiéndolo en toda su extensión. Dio un leve respingo, cuando sintió unas manos que quemaban como brazas ardientes y que la tocaban sin reparo en su abdomen. Inuyasha la acariciaba con parsimonia. No se atrevía a ir más allá y quitarle la prensa que cubría sus pechos. Pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Paso sus manos por detrás y lo desato. Kagome al sentirse por fin liberada, se lo retiro con todo y blusa. Inuyasha la tomo y la recostó sobre su haori. La contemplo, peor no por mucho tiempo ya que esos carnosos montes de carne llamaron de sobremanera su atención y se lanzo a probarlos sin ninguna culpa.

_**When the tears come streaming down your face**_

_Cuado las lagrimas bajan de por tu rostro_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_

_Cuando amas a alguien, pero va a desperdiciarlo_

_**Could it be worse?**_

_¿__Podria ser peor?_

Kagome se estremecía ante cada pequeña caricia que le daba la lengua del hanyou. No podía negarlo, no podía evitarlo. Lo dejaría hacer de su cuerpo lo que deseara. El joven había pronunciado las dos palabras que en su vida mas deseo que le dijera, un simple _"te amo"_ y la tenia a sus pies. El joven degustaba a su gusto los pechos de Kagome, sus manos continuaron acariciando el cuerpo de la miko, paso por si vientre, sus caderas hasta que se topo con la prenda que impedía su paso. Llevo sus manos hasta atrás y desabrocho el botón, le tomo por las orillas y quito la molesta falda por completo.

Acariciaba sus piernas con locura, nunca pensó que tanta suavidad fuera posible en una persona. Sus labios rodaron por ese pequeño cuerpo que tenia a su disposición. Bajo hasta donde se encontraba la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su amada Kagome y la quito por completo, quitando así sus calcetines y sus zapatos. La observo unos instantes. Era realmente bella a la luz de la hermosa luna que se alzaba por el firmamento, siendo un silente testigo de un momento tan especial como este.

Ambos se encontraban bastante sorprendidos de la situación en la que se encontraban. De un instante a otro, su relación estaba a punto de cambiar completamente. Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta el nudo de su hakama y la desataba, mientras veía como Kagome ponía especial cuidado en cada movimiento que realizaba. La prenda se deslizo suavemente dejando, liberando así, el sobreexcitado miembro del hanyou. El joven por su parte, se recostó nuevamente sobre la muchacha, pero esta vez acomodándose entre sus piernas. La beso con locura nuevamente. Necesitaba sentirla suya.

-. Tu…tu en…enserio quieres…que.-murmuro torpemente el hanyou. Hasta que un nuevo y caluroso beso, respondiendo de esta manera cualquier duda que pudiera tener en ese instante.

-. Contigo para siempre, Inuyasha.- respondió una vez separados.

Inuyasha sonrió mostrando una sonrisa que resultaba por demás sensual y seductora, una sonrisa que Kagome jamás en su vida se le habría ocurrido que pudiera causarle al hanyou, pero que bien estaría dispuesta a acostumbrarse.

Lentamente, ambos cuerpos fueron uniéndose, en el acto de amor casi tan antiguo como la vida misma. Inuyasha intentaba por todos los medios controlar su sangre youkai, que corría vertiginosamente por todo su cuerpo. Sentir como su miembro era envuelto por una calidez jamás antes experimentada lo volvía loco. No quería lastimar a Kagome, de ahora en adelante su deber de protegerla era más fuerte que antes.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Las luces te guiaran a casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_Y calentaran tus huesos_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_Y yo tratare de arreglarte._

Kagome lo sentía lentamente enterrarse en su interior. Trato de contener un grito de dolor cuando se sintió despojada de aquello que solo seria capaz de darle a alguien como Inuyasha, su inocencia. El joven sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la miko y a sus fosas llego el olor salado de sus lágrimas. La abrazo pegándola a él y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído, manteniéndose lo más quieto que le era posible.

Una vez que sintió que la joven se tranquilizaba, comenzó a moverse lenta y pausadamente. Busco sus besos como un desesperado a lo que Kagome respondió con igual ímpetu. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos eran apenas apagados por los labios del otro. El ambiente era una combinación de erotismo y amor. Las estrellas y la luna cubrían con su tenue manto a la pareja. En el fondo, el ruido del agua que caía por la cascada hacia aun mas relajante la unión.

_**And high up above or down below**_

_Y arriba en lo alto o debajo en lo profundo_

_**When you're too in love to let it go**_

_Cuando estas demasiado enamorado para dejarlo ir_

_**If you never try, then you'll never know**_

_Si nunca lo intentas, entonces nunca sabrás_

_**Just what you're worth**_

_Para que eres valioso_

Ambos sentían que la vida se les iba y al mismo tiempo renacían con cada uno de los embates. Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba ya mas relajada que al inicio. Se encontraba concentrada en las sensaciones que le provocaba el hanyou. Lo sentía entrar hasta lo mas profundo se su ser, primero suave y aumentando de velocidad gradualmente. Logro abrir los ojos un poco y observo la imagen las excitante que en ese momento podía haber pedido. Inuyasha estaba con su rostro contraído y los ojos cerrados con los parpados apretados. Miro a su alrededor y vio como las hebras platinadas que su amado tenia por cabello, les cubría como una cortina de hermosa seda.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Las luces te guiaran a casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_Y calentaran tus huesos_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_Y yo tratare de arreglarte_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vio a Kagome con los labios entreabiertos. Su mirada tenía un brillo inexplicable y muy nuevo. Sus mejillas aun mantenían ese hermoso tono escarlata. Le fue inevitable no lanzarse nuevamente a ella y devorar sus labios sin compasión. Nunca jamás la dejaría ir. Esa mujer, era ahora su mujer.

Sentían que el final estaba cerca. Inuyasha apreciaba claramente como su camino se hacia más y más estrecho tras cada embestida. Sentía la necesidad de acabar con esta dulce agonía de un solo golpe. La presión que acumulaba Kagome en su vientre fue poco a poco descendiendo. Hasta que finamente exploto transformada en la sensación de tocar el Cielo, Nirvana, Valhala, y todo lo supremo y sublime de cualquier religión de cualquier cultura existente y por existir.

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lagrimas cayendo por tu rostro_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_**Tears stream down you face**_

_Lagrimas cayendo por tu rostro_

_**And I**__**…**_

_Y yo…_

Inuyasha ya no pudo más y gruño entre dientes el nombre de su amante. De una última sacudida se derramo completamente dentro del vientre de Kagome a la vez que clavaba sus filosos colmillos en la piel de su cuello, provocando en la joven un grito gutural de placer. El joven hibrido se tumbo al lado de la miko, abrazándola con un fervor infinito y besando su frente perlada en sudor. La miro agitada, jadeante y aun estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. ¿Como diablos había estado tan ciego para no ver algo que tenia hacia tanto frente a él?

Sus cuerpos lentamente volvieron a relajarse, sus respiraciones tomaron el ritmo normal, pero sus corazones aun mantenían una loca carrera dentro de sus pechos. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el unos cuantos grillos, el agua de la cascada y las respiraciones de los amantes.

-.¿Kagome?.- pregunto un poco dudoso Inuyasha

-.¿mmmm?.- contesto ella casi dormida.

-. ¿Era en serio?.- volvió a preguntar.

-. ¿Qué?.- pregunto de nuevo Kagome subiendo su mirada para posarla sobre las orbes ámbares que tenia frente a ella.

-. Es enserio…que te…vas a quedar conmigo…para siempre.- pregunto el desviando la mirada y sonrojándose nuevamente.

Kagome lo observo atentamente. ¿Después de esto aun tenia dudas? Le tomo por la barbilla y lo giro mirarla nuevamente, beso suavemente sus labios. Una vez separados contesto.

-. Nunca lo dudes. Te amo Inuyasha, te dije que yo también quería estar contigo. No pienso separarme de ti nunca más.- contesto firmemente Kagome.

Inuyasha la observo, no podía dudar de ella, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

-. Dime algo.- dijo Kagome obteniendo toda la atención de un absorto hanyou.-. Todo este tiempo has estado actuando raro por lo de…-. Hizo una pequeña pausa y se animo a continuar, era tonto seguir con sus celos aun ahora.- Kikyo?

A Inuyasha al principio le sorprendió su pregunta, pero decidió dejar de una vez por todas dejarlo todo en claro.

-. Lo de Kikyo definitivamente fue un golpe duro para mi, más que cualquier batalla con Naraku. Pero sabes, tú me ha ayudado a salir adelante. He estado así, simplemente por que necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado para decirte lo que sentía por ti.-. Confesó con una sonrisa en su rostro y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kagome.

-. Creo que caíste en mi trampa.- dijo rápidamente Inuyasha estrechándola aun mas entre sus brazos.

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lagrimas cayendo por tu rostro_

_**I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes**_

_Te prometo que aprendere de mis errores_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_Lagrimas cayendo port u rostro_

_**And I…**_

_Y yo…_

Kagome aun estaba pasmada. Toda esa actitud era, ¿Era por ella? Rayos si que Inuyasha a veces actuaba mas raro que de costumbre. Unos dulces y tersos labios la sacaron de su ensoñación, Inuyasha la besaba nuevamente pero con una inusitada pasión.

-. ¿No te cansas?-pregunto ella un poco sofocada.

-. ¿De ti? Nunca preciosa.- respondió con la voz ronca y posándose nuevamente sobre la miko. Kagome gimió al sentir el duro miembro de Inuyasha rozarse con su sensible intimidad. Sabia lo que quería, y que diablos, se lo daría. Lo deseaba tanto como él.

-. Gracias.- murmuro de pronto Inuyasha.

-. ¿Por que?- pregunto Kagome con los labios enrojecidos.

-. Por querer arreglarme.- respondió el hanyou con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así ambos jóvenes dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por si solos una y otra vez. Tratando de expresarse todo el amor que sentían. Tratando que sus heridas fueran sanadas el uno por el otro.

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_Las luces te guiaran a casa_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_Y calentara tus huesos_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_Y yo tratare de arreglarte._

**

* * *

**

The End!

bueno k les parecio? cortito pero lindo no?

neto espero k les guste y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo vale?

pues sin mas que decir. nos vemos la proxima. c cuidan muxo.

see U next Time

La AvIa-san

p.d: VIVA MEXICO CABRN3S...2 MEDALLOTAS DE ORO ( mas de lo que yo esperaba xD) ESO DEMUESTRA LO PERROS K SOMOS PARA SOLTAR MADRAZOS JEJEJEJE


End file.
